


Prompt 4: Angst

by sp4rklefish



Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, PTSD is wild yall, almost all of this month propmt is going to be Hero x Villain tumblr style, appparently Hero never has because he is a Hero that has never had PTSD that bad, honestly i just used this to vent about the fascist prison system and charity work, mention of a third characters death, sometimes when you are overwhelmed the best space to be is in a closet, who hasnt sequestered themselves in an alcove of darkness and quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: Hero doesn't understand why Villain is nested in his pantry.Since hes an ass we will never know.
Relationships: hero/villain - Relationship
Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193
Kudos: 3





	Prompt 4: Angst

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trash. I know it is because i took it out of the bin.

"And you are in the pantry?? why??" Hero massaged his forehead. This was too much. Just. The last thing. Villain was nested in at least two blankets at the bottom of the small pantry of Hero's apartment. The door left open. V was just sitting there on his phone. V looked up and looked like he was going to melt into his nest. "Uh. Yes. I am in the pantry." He paused. "Oh. Do you need something? I dont think im in the way of anything. Unless you want potatoes." 

H didnt know today could get weirder. A day where it ended with V having to stay at his apartment for security reasons was already weird. Tea. A calming cup of tea. He got a pot and water to boil. Crossing his arms he leaned on the counter. "Do you sleep in the closet at your house?" Not a super great conversation starter but he needed a conversation to make this seem more normal. He wasnt sure if V neutral face slipped to a frown for a second or the weird shadows from being in the closet. V had a neutral face as he responded "sometimes." Hero made a huh sound. V added after a beat "Trauma is a bitch." He chewed his lip and started to speak a few times. A scowl settled across his face, “You don’t get to know my trauma. You will probably think i’m a villain because of it and then try to save me.” He folded his arms. And glared at Hero. 

“Not neces-”A scoff from V cut him off. He turned his head as if it wasn’t him. Hero looked up to the ceiling light. “I can’t help it. I like to help people. You know i’d help you. I’m helping you right now.” He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring smile. V frowned. Whatever expression he had on before was a smile in comparison. 

“You are only helping me right now because you had no other option and it was in front of your face. You would never think about helping me unless it furthered your self esteem.” V spat. His eyes darted to the closest doors. Contemplating whether to close them. 

Hero, in V’s opinion, had the audacity to look hurt. He would wait a little bit more. Let Hero try to rationalize himself. He wasn’t going to listen to what he said. Why should he? Hero was so wrapped up in self righteousness and savior complex, he wouldn’t know. He spoke when Hero was done saying meaningless things. “What about Max? Hero.” Trying to keep the anger low.

Hero looked confused. “What about Max? Who is Max?”

Trying to keep from yelling, “Max The Hammer. Prominent super villain. Enlisted in the Hero Help Program?” He didn’t know if he could say the rest. So he paused. He could feel his throat constricting. The pain stinging at his eyes. He didn’t have much more time before he would not be able to speak.

Hero was visibly trying to remember. “I think. He was in therapy to stop being a super villain. This was years ago.” Hero clearly didn’t remember what was significant.

V took a breath. He had to be concise. Only a few more words left. “Yeah. him. Read up.” he slammed the pantry door closed. he was at his limit. Today was shit. Having this conversation was hell. He couldn’t even say it. He couldn’t say they killed him.


End file.
